List of Koldunic Rituals
Below is a list of the officially published list of rituals that can be practiced via Koldunic Sorcery. Rituals * ** Reawakening the Dead Water: The Koldun drips some of his blood into a body of water and drinks it. He regains one point of temporary Willpower. ** Mephistophelean Minx: The Koldun feeds an animal not larger than a cat one point of his blood. After that, the animal is sent out near a sleeping child. If the cat manages to lay on the child's face, some part of its essence is instead bound to the Koldun, who regains Willpower for a night. A child whose essence has been stolen three times in a row dies. ** Enlightenment: The Koldun makes himself able to perceive léleks (elemental nature spirits) in his vicinity. ** Reflections: The Koldun takes up an object made out from natural materials. Using the object as an anchor, the Koldun can observe the place where it was taken from in exact detail. The place appears exactly as it was when the Koldun took the object. ** Hospitality: The Koldun awakens the spirits in an area attuned to him, like his Haven, animating the objects and granting them limited sentience. The objects speak if spoken to and sometimes even when the Koldun does not command, though always with deference and fear. ** Ritual of Death's Embrace: The Koldun drinks a goblet containing a foul mixture of wine, ashes and his vitae. Afterwards, he may drink from a victim and replace its blood with his own vitae. The victim does not become a ghoul, but instead suffers from anemia. When the Koldun has replaced all of the victims Blood Pool with his own vitae, the target dies and is Embraced. * ** Service for Souls: The Koldun summons the spirits of nature and mystically "ghouls" them by offering them his blood. The bound spirits remain with him until their task is fulfilled. ** Withering Agony: The Koldun draws the spirit from a sick tree out and puts it into another body. The now infected creature suffers from physical debilitations. ** Blood of Flame: The Koldun transforms his own vitae into a muddy sludge that will ignite when anyone comes in contact with it. ** Invoke the Lesser Sign of Power: The Koldun exhibits a supernatural resonance in his eyes that correspondences to his highest Way. Mortals are cowed into submission. ** Craft Weirding Stone: The Koldun takes a crystal and invests one blood point into it. The blood invested into the weirding stone allows its crafter to always keep track of it. Although he has little discrete knowledge as to the stone's whereabouts, he has a constant sense of how far away it is and in what general direction. Additionally, those in possession of the stone can draw upon the Koldun's Willpower to give him a short telepathic message or learn something about their environment. * ** Raze the Lélek: The Koldun destroy a physical object by rending away its inhabiting spirit. ** Conjure Spirit: The Koldun summons a greater nature spirit to negotiate the task the spirit shall do for him. Most Spirits take offerings and oblations in blood, but others are more picky. ** Invoke the Greater Sign of Power: The Koldun assumes a visage befitting his most favored way. This greater attunement to the land aids him in all attempts to practice Koldunic Sorcery. ** Sentinels of the Haven: The Koldun animates the mobiliar to move according to his desires. ** Cowing the Servant: The koldun mixes a sheep's brain with soil from his domain together with his own blood while chanting a slavic incantation and then forces one of his servants to eat it. The loyalty of a ghoul or revenant servant is raised. * ** Ties that Bind: The Koldun spills blood on the earth before him. Then, he ritually eats the blood-soaked earth to reconnect with the land, gaining a greater connection to its spirits and more power for his sorceries. ** Beyond the Wall of Death: The Koldun takes the remains of a recently slain Koldunic Sorcerer, and summons a reflection of it. As long as the Koldun knows what ways the reflection practiced in life, he can ask for tutorship in them. ** Incubus Visage: The Koldun drinks from a boar and consumes a piece of skin from the intended victim. He then summons a nature spirit on the night of the half-moon and coercing it to take physical form, the Koldun can then warp the physical features of the victim from afar for a month. ** Merging of the Spirit: The Koldun sends a nature spirit to inhabit the body of one of his Ghouls by feeding him extra blood intended to attract the spirits. A ghouls body can take at least three spirits before it warps into something inhumane. ** Earth's Embrace: The Koldun circumvents the Tzimisce Clan Curse by calling upon the local spirits, transubstinating the earth upon which he stands as "native soil" for a few nights. ** Pool of Secrets: The koldun skims his hands over a pool of brackish water without touching the surface. If the ritual succeeds, the water ripples and the Koldun can see a targeted person or place he had contact with. ** Refuge of the Thirsty Grave: This ritual allows the Koldun to mimic the Protean power Earth Meld, sinking into the ground to avoid the sun. * ** Elemental Servitor: The Koldun summons a spirit to assume corporeal form to fight for his summoner. ** Gorgon's Gaze: The Koldun binds a victim for an hour-long ceremony, which ends when the Koldun feeds the victim his vitae. The target is then transformed into unliving stone. ** Conjure Demon: The Koldun summons one of the spawns of Kupala. The Koldun may barter with the demon for favours. ** The Inmost Tug: The Koldun transforms the emotions of anyone under a full Blood Bond to his liking. ** Nemesis of the Living Earth: Beginning a long malediction lasting from midnight to sunrise, a koldun may name a target as an enemy of nature. If successful, the victim finds that the elements turn against it to harm it. ** Mirror of Blood: In combination with Vicissitude and the Blood Bond, this ritual is used to create Blood Brothers. * ** Embracing the Demon: The Koldun may summon a demon into the corpse of a childe-vessel previously put under the blood bond. A demon bound in such a way will serve the Koldun faithfully. ** Create Vozhd: The Koldun may combine several ghouls battered with his vitae and forced to drink a special concoction, in tandem with Vicissitude, into a gargantuan war-ghoul called Vozhd. ** Drowning in Earth: The Koldun curses a target so that earth and stone are no longer solid for it, trapping it in solid ground after the curse wears off. ** Storm Hound: The Koldun builds a fire out of dried herbs and wood from lightning struck trees. Sacrificing a puppy and vitae to the Slavic storm god in the flames, the Koldun creates a storm that can be pointed to any person in the world, as long as the Koldun is in possession of a piece of their body (like hair). The storm will find the target even if it is at the other end of the world. * ** Dracul: The Koldun uses his supreme command of the land to transform into a dragon. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 9 Category:Blood Magic (VTM)